


【SK】快点长大吧！

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】快点长大吧！

☞Krist生贺，弟弟长大能吃啦！  
☞R18，慎入!慎入! 私设如山，人物OOC，个人脑洞，不喜勿入，请勿上升真人。

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥

 

Singto偶然得到一颗神奇种子，听说能结出人内心所愿所想，使人美梦成真。

Singto很是宝贝这颗小种子，特地挑了一个美好的春日把小种子种在了后院。

“快点长大吧！”Singto期待的说。

 

 

每天，Singto出门前都要给小种子浇浇水，和它道早安。晚上回来了，Singto一定要和小种子聊一会天，用满满的爱意养育它。偶尔还要给它施点肥，除除草。哦，对了! 鹦鹉和猫咪必须远离后院。

在Singto的精心照顾下，一个阳光灿烂的午后，小种子终于发芽了。

看着那片嫩嫩的小绿叶，Singto满心欢喜，时不时摸摸它，小叶子就会害羞的抖抖身子。

“快点长大吧！”Singto甜蜜的说。

 

 

 

夏天来了，绿叶上结出了小花苞，Singto很期待，每天都赶着看它。

一个清晨，小花苞绽开了，Singto从花骨朵里取出了一个龟壳。

“早安啊！”Singto朝它吹吹气。

圆润短小的四肢从壳里伸出来，最后是一个可爱的小脑袋探了出来。

“早安！P’Sing。”

“快点长大吧！”Singto快乐的说。

 

 

 

秋天到了，小乌龟脱掉了龟壳，爬出了一个白白嫩嫩的小人儿。

“KitKitKit~”Singto追在巴掌大的小家伙身后，生怕他磕着碰着。这个调皮捣蛋的小家伙，人小精力大，每天都上爬下跳的。Singto只好把鹦鹉和猫咪全送到爸爸那，怕小家伙让鹦鹉叼了或让猫咪一爪子拍死。

“P’Sing，我要喝奶奶~”

小Kit坐在Singto的手心，舔吮着Singto食指上沾上了牛奶。

指尖酥酥麻麻的感觉让Singto身体微僵，小Kit真是一个甜蜜的负担。

“快点长大吧！”Singto低哑的说。

 

 

 

冬天的夜晚，Singto用棉絮和毛巾为小Kit在床头柜上纸盒里铺了一个温暖的窝。

“晚安！Kit。”

夜里，小家伙不安分地撑起小短手，从纸盒里翻出来，跳到了Singto的枕头上。

Kit轻轻地拍Singto的鼻头。

“P’Sing，Kit热! 热!”

可是Kit力气太小了，睡着的Singto并没有感觉。

Kit抓着自己的小身体，一道白光闪过，一个俊俏白嫩的少年赤条条的扑在Singto身上。

Singto被砸醒了。

 

 

 

Singto迷蒙的眼睛一睁开，就看见唇红齿白的少年。

“P~P’Sing，Kit好像长大了。”Kit打了个小小的喷嚏，揉着小鼻子奶声奶气的说。

“嗯。”Singto咽了咽口水，一个翻身将Kit连人带被子压到了身下。

“长大了，可以吃了。”

于是，Singto扒掉自己的衣服，同样赤条条地钻进了被子。

 

 

 

微凉的肌肤在被子里赤裸相抵，燃起火花。

“P’Sing，刚才Kit热。。。”Krist试图向Singto解释自己突然长大的过程，只是某人现在有更重要的事要做。

“哪热？!”Singto的唇压上少年的唇，狠狠“啾”了一口，“这吗？”。又滑到纤细的锁骨，暧昧地舔弄那小小的凹槽，“还是这？”

“嗯哼~P’Sing~”敏感的Kit在被熟悉的男性荷尔蒙包裹的瞬间就感觉身上燥热起来。

而现在Singto把脸埋在奶香四溢的颈间，品尝着美味的嫩肉。

“热，好热!”Krist不由自主的用脚踢被子，试图缓解热意。却被Singto趁机在两腿间放入自己的一条腿。

Krist颈见一片红痕，惨不忍睹。轻微的刺痛伴随着深入骨髓的麻痒，让他忍不住伸手去挠。可是，越挠越痒啊！

细密的吻落在Krist雪白的胸脯上，Singto慢慢撑起了身子，一只膝盖跪在Krist两腿之间。

冷空气顺着Singto撑起的被子空隙偷袭了二人。

Krist觉得胸膛微微发凉，更显得Singto落下的唇瓣炙热诱人。

胸前的小红粒早就迫不及待的挺立，等待着疼爱。

Singto的唇舌落在缩成小小一片的乳晕上，舌尖灵活地绕着乳晕打转，时不时擦过小红粒，但就是不正面相对。

“P’Sing~ah~P’Sing。”Krist不知道自己想要什么，只能无助的喊着对方的名字。

终于，小红粒被温暖的口腔纳入。还没等Krist喟叹出声，Singto又松开了嘴。然后，恶劣的对着小红粒一嘬一嘬，吸进又松开，发出羞人的“滋滋”声，像一个奶娃娃。

Krist觉得自己的小红粒已经被嘬成了大红豆，连着脑神经突突的疼。

Singto一边揉捏小红粒，一边屈起那只膝盖，顶住Krist粉嫩嫩的小兄弟磨动。

小肉柱颤颤巍巍地立起来点头敬礼，Singto冰凉的五指赶忙覆上去打招呼。

“哦咦!~”Krist被凉意刺激了一下，粉嫩的小肉柱突突地跳。

Singto毫不客气地拧弄娇弱的铃口，冰凉手指在火热柱身上弹奏。

铃口太刺激了，柱身又被冷却，不上不下里，Krist还是交代了第一次，只是并没有多少快感，反而感觉更难受了。

Krist试图蜷起身子，却被Singto无情地摊开。

从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，Singto直接倒了不少在Krist的密处。

冰凉的液体落在刚发泄过后的肉柱上，滑过卵蛋，滑过会阴，浸湿粉嫩的小穴口。

Singto在食指上沾满润滑剂，探进紧致温暖的宝穴。屈动手指耐心的扩张，宝穴慢慢向巨龙敞开大门。

Singto将手指抽出，巨龙瞄准时机而入。贪心的巨龙誓要夺取最深处的宝藏，不顾宝穴试图阻碍的箍紧，层层破开肉壁，直直顶到了前内腺上。

“ah~~P’Sing!太深了!”Krist双腿扣住了Singto的腰，倒像是留恋着巨龙。

Singto一手抓住Krist乱挥的手臂压在头顶，一手扣住Krist滑腻的腰肢，一次次提臀压入。

手上的肌肉结实饱满，麦色皮肤上滚动着汗珠，巨龙像被无数甜蜜的小嘴亲吻着，没一张小嘴都奶声奶气的喊着“P’Sing，快来呀!”。

Krist觉得自己快被高频率的冲撞弄散架了，呜呜咽咽地求身上人慢点，可Singto完全是越求越起劲。

Krist干脆不说话，咬着红肿的唇瓣忍着高亢的呻吟，憋得实在难受，反倒小声抽泣起来。

宝穴里的媚肉亲热的和巨龙嬉戏，被一次次粗鲁顶弄的前内腺感到灭顶的狂潮。

Krist面色酡红，唾液不受控制的溢出唇瓣，牙齿不小心咬到舌尖刺痛的瞬间，Krist射了出来。

随着乳白色液体的喷射，Krist的眼角溢出了生理性眼水。

不行了，眼睛睁不开。

Singto只是紧紧扣住Krist的腰腹，继续高频挺进。

一只手不安分的在Krist的小腿上滑动，引起一阵战栗。摸了精致的脚踝两圈，修长的手抓住了白嫩的脚丫。

Singto的四指放在脚背上，大拇指却按住脚心磨动。

“ah~痒，不要不要。”Krist下意识的想抽出脚丫，宝穴不自觉的收缩。

两人皆闷哼出声。

Singto像是发现什么秘密，把Krist的一只腿夹住，手指在脚底四处抚弄，连指缝也不放过。

Krist无助地张大嘴巴喘息，漂亮的眼睛浸在水雾里。Krist努力伸手去擦，可是怎么也擦不完。眼睛睁不开，暂时失去视觉使触觉变得更清晰，小脚上酸痒不已。Krist的小脚被玩得汗涔涔的，宝穴也激动的厉害。嫩肉拼命收缩，在Singto一个大力探入下，宝穴也走向了高峰。

Singto也在宝穴疯狂的搅弄下射了出来，白灼溢出了烂红的穴口，分外色情。

Krist哭得抽抽噎噎，小肉柱在Singto手指的亵玩中再一次发泄了。。。

 

 

 

 

好累，Krist在Singto的安抚下昏昏欲睡。

依然兴致高昂的Singto有些不忍心继续折腾他。

算了，小Kit正式长大了。以后，都是收获和品尝的每一天。

Singto愉悦地抱着Krist沉沉睡去。

 

 

 

END

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥  
☞不想这么快又开车的，肾亏。  
但是Krist生日啊！还是开个小车祝贺一下。弟弟这么可爱怎么忍得住嘛!  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
